wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter tactics
Methodology for the solo Hunter My particular method of soloing goes something like this (situationally it may change a little): * I get at the very edge of my ranged abilities * I cast Hunter's Mark * Depending upon the level of the mob versus the level of my current pet, I either send the pet to initiate the fight if they are equal or within a ~level of each other, or I begin the show with a Concussive shot. As the pet takes aggro, I squeeze off a stinging shot for the DoT effect. After that, slowly and rythmically (a second or so between shots is sufficient, I've found), allowing the pet to keep aggro, I begin firing Arcane shot. I'm constantly keeping watch to insure that the pet is alright as well. If he needs it, I cast my Pet Mend (a healing buff) on him and go back to plinking at the mob. Once the mob is down around 1/3 HP points, I go ahead and let the next round of shots auto-fire to finish them. As I mention above, this plan changes according to situations and circumstances, but that is pretty much how I fight 90% of my fights. Though my methodology may sound repititious and boring to some, since my moves are tailored to each and every fight, the pattern never really becomes a matter of spamming any given 'I WIN!' button like some games I've played. With a Hunter, as much or moreso than any class, one must learn the strengths and weaknesses of the class and be paying pretty close attention when hunting/traveling in unsafe areas. Pet combat tactics There are as many schools of thought about this subject as there are Hunters. Some say send the pet to ihitiate the pull and the fight. Some contend that it's best if the Hunter initiate the fight with a sting or concussive shot. Experiment until you find a methodology that works for your playstyle and use that as your unique method of dealing with Azeroth's enemies. The main thought to keep in mind here are that you need to keep your pet fed, healthy and happy. The more your pet's happiness drops, the less effective they are in combat. An interesting irony here is that the more you fight your pet, the more it's happiness drops as well--you simply can't win with pets, can you? ;) You also need to insure that you've trained your pet every ability you have at your disposal that their mob-type can use. If you haven't learned all the available pet abilites, go to the nearest pet trainer and see if they have any available for you to learn. Then stable your current pet and tame a pet that has the abilities you're missing. Abandon those pets, unstable your main pet and teach them the new abilities. If you follow these simple guidelines, your pet should always be combat-ready. So go out and find a mob, rinse and repeat the strategy and tactics that work for you! Traps: Charm or curse? I didn't get a chance in Open Beta to experiment with traps. When I do gain that knowledge, I'll come back here and edit this to include that information, if someone else hasn't already added it by then. -- Arath Grouping strategies Tips and techniques (also known as The Hunter's bag of dirty tricks) Go back to Hunter Category:Hunters